biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Juan Moisés de la Serna
Española |nacionalidad = |educación = Licenciado en Psicología|posgrado=Doctor en Psicología; Máster en Neurociencias y Biología del Comportamiento | campos = Psicología, Neurociencia |ocupación = Docente universitario, novelista, Psicólogo, Neurocientífico, Divulgador científico |lengua_literaria=español o castellano, Inglés |Periodo = Siglo , Siglo |Género = Novela contemporánea; divulgación científica; Ciencia |página web = www.juanmoisesdelaserna.es |facebook = juanmoises.delaserna.5 |twitter = juanmoisesdelas }} Juan Moisés de la Serna es doctor en psicología, docente universitario, divulgador científico y escritor español. Actualmente compatibiliza su labor de docente-investigador con la coordinación de la Cátedra Abierta de Psicología y Neurociencias. Historia Juan Moisés nació en Málaga, desde donde se trasladó a Sevilla para cursar dos carreras universitarias, llegando a obtener el grado de Doctor en Psicología con la calificación de Cum Laudem por la Universidad de Sevilla.con la tesis titulada "Condicionamiento semántico evaluativo y conciencia de la contingencia" ., impartiendo en la misma institución docencia universitaria. desarrollado su labor docente en la Universidad de Sevilla y la Universidad de Oviedo (España). Ha sido miembro del Colegio de Doctores de la Universidad de Sevilla además del Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Andalucía Occidental y el Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Asturias ambas pertenecientes al Consejo General de Colegios Oficiales de Psicólogos (COP). Miembro del comité organizador del Internacional Meeting “Mind- Electrophysiology” y promotor junto con el Dr. Luis Antonio Pérez González el Título Propio de Especialista en Análisis de la Conducta, en la Universidad de Oviedo. Investigación Ha participado activamente en el grupo de investigación de la Junta de Andalucía denominado Comportamiento Humano (HUM140) dependiente del Dpto. de Psicología Experimental de la Universidad de Sevilla. Los resultados de las investigaciones realizadas en el ámbito del estudio de las emociones ante psicopatologías como la depresión o el T.D.A.H. en adultos han sido recogidas en artículosl , capítulos y libros científicos:. Libros * Condicionamiento Evaluativo vs. Condicionamiento Clásico (2011). Académica Española: Madrid. 290 págs. I.S.B.N. 978-3-8443-3575-0 * El estudio de la Conciencia: Una Aproximación Experimental (2005). Universidad de Sevilla: Sevilla. Formato CD Interactivo. I.S.B.N. 84-96377-47-4 * Condicionamiento Semántica, Evaluativo y Conciencia de la Contingencia (2004). Ediciones Digital @3d S.L.L.: Sevilla. 168 págs. I.S.B.N. 84-688-9105-3 Capítulos de libros * La programación de sesiones prácticas como un método orientado a incrementar la motivación del alumnado universitario (2006). En La formación del profesorado universitario: programa de equipos docentes de la Universidad de Sevilla curso 2003-2004 (pp. 287-306). Universidad de Sevilla: Sevilla. I.S.B.N. 84-86849-37-3 * Nuevas tecnologías en las prácticas de la asignatura de comportamiento humano (2006). En La innovación en la enseñanza superior (II): curso 2003-2004 (pp. 119-128). Universidad de Sevilla: Sevilla. I.S.B.N. 84-86849-45-4 Artículos en español * La intervenció psicológica en la representació del esímuls afectius envers el canvi de d'actituds en la població inmigrada (2015). l'Anuari de Psicologia, 62-67. * Las fobias específicas y el condicionamiento evaluativo (2013). Anuario Isabel I de Castilla, 351-362 * Metilfenidato y procesamiento verbal emocional en jóvenes adultas con Trastorno por Déficit de Atención (2009). Revista Mexicana de Neurociencias, 10(6): 427-433. * Metilfenidato y memoria a corto plazo en mujeres jóvenes con trastorno por déficit de atención/hiperactividad. Estudio de resonancia magnética funciona (2009). Revista de Neurología, 48(10): 509-514. * Los procedimientos implicados en el Cambio de Actitud: el Priming Afectivo y el Condicionamiento Evaluativo (2003). Apuntes de Psicología, 21 (2): 319-328. * La Conciencia de la Contingencia en el condicionamiento clásico: un análisis a través del Condicionamiento Evaluativo y del Condicionamiento Semántico (2002). Acta Colombiana de Psicología, 8, 55-74. Artículos en inglés * Rapid Automatized Naming and Lexical Decision in Children from an Electrophysiological Perspective (2011). Journal of Clinical EEG and Neuroscience, 42(1): 14-23 * Time reproduction disturbances in ADHD children. An ERP study] (2008). International Journal of Neuroscience, 118(1), 119-135. * Visual verbal working memory processing may be interfered by previously seen faces (2007). International Journal of Psychophysiology, 29, 141-151. * Voltage- based versus factor score- based source localization analyses of electrophysiological brain activity: A comparison (2004). Brain Topography, 17 (2): 109-115. Divulgación científica Juan Moisés lleva más de una década divulgando los avances sobre psicología en prensa, radio y televisión. Escritor de textos de divulgación científica escritos tanto en español como en inglés, colaborador asiduo con diversos medios de comunicación (Wall Street International , QuéAprendemosHoy QueAprendemosHoy.com|fechaacceso=2016-05-03|sitioweb=queaprendemoshoy.com}}) y portales web especializados en salud (Webconsultas.com ), además de escribir artículos de divulgación para instituciones como el CRE Alzheimer o para SuperCuidadores (Universidad Internacional de la Rioja) o en Pulse de Linkdeln Docente universitario Psicólogo Conferencista Divulgador Neurocientífico Data Science Escritor|fechaacceso=2016-05-10|sitioweb=www.linkedin.com}}. Actualmente coordina la Cátedra Abierta de Psicología, un espacio extra-academico dirigido a profesionales, docentes y alumnos donde se comparte las últimas investigaciones en el ambito de la psicología y las neurociencias, y donde participan universidades de México, Colombia y Paraguay. Obras más recientes * Cronobiología: La biología del tiempo (2015).Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 97 págs. ASIN: B01E158FME * Mitomanía: descuriendo al mentiroso compulsivo (2015).Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 71 págs. ASIN: B01A6XJ6S2 * CiberPsicología: Una Aproximación a la Psicología en Internet (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 64 págs. ASIN: B019H5AQFC * Psicología de las Emociones (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 50 págs. ASIN: B019FF4XIU * Alexitimia, un Mundo Sin Emociones (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 126 págs. ISBN: 978-1-51997-861-5 * Mal de Alzheimer I. ¿Qué es?, ¿Cuáles son sus causas? y ¿Qué consecuencias conlleva? (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 71 págs. ASIN: B01870V5A8 * Mal de Alzheimer II. ¿Qué síntomas provoca?, ¿Cómo se diagnostica? y ¿Cuántos afectados hay? (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 46 págs. ASIN: B0186AA83Y * Mal de Alzheimer III. ¿Cómo se Trata?, ¿Cuál es su evolución? y ¿Cómo se Previene? (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 43 págs. ASIN: B01870V4UE Obras en inglés: * Alzheimer’s Disease, Recent Research (2015). OMICS Group eBooks: Foster City (EE.UU.). 118 págs. ISBN: 978-1-63278-056-0 Novelas Juan Moisés mantiene en paralelo una actividad literaria con publicación de novelas psicológicas donde resalta el papel experiencial de los personajes, adentrándose en sus más íntimos pensamientos. En sus obras se mezcla el profundo conocimiento de la naturaleza humana con las vivencias más inesperadas, que provocan en los personajes tener que enfrentar y afrontar situaciones que nunca se habrían planteado en su vida. * El Virus (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 89 págs. ASIN: B019FVC2UK * El Misterio del Lago (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 168 págs. ASIN: B017F1NO7M * El último día de la Tierra (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 470 págs. ASIN: B019FUWURG * La Piedra Habbaassi el último misterio de Perú (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 361 págs. ASIN: B019FFOFJC Referencias Enlaces externos * Enlace La Información.com Enlace TelePrensa * Enlace 360gradospress * Enlace ElDiario.es * Enlace ElUniversal * Enlace elmundofinanciero * Enlace CookingIdeas (Grupo Vodafone) * Enlace Moisés de la Serna Programa "Cualuier día" de la la RUAH (Radio Universitaria de Alcalá de Henares) * Enlace GoogleAcadémico * Enlace WikiSanidad * Catálogo del Secretariado de Recursos Audiovisuales de la Universidad de Sevilla (S.A.V.) * Página web Oficial de Juan Moisés de la Serna Categoría:Escritores_en_español_del_siglo_XX Categoría:Escritores_en_español_del_siglo_XXI Categoría:Novelistas_de_España_del_siglo_XX Categoría:Novelistas_de_España_del_siglo_XXI Categoría:Divulgadores científicos Categoría:Escritores_de_divulgación_científica Categoría:Escritores de divulgación científica Categoría:Profesores de la Universidad de Sevilla Categoría:Psicólogos de España del siglo XXI Categoría:Neurocientíficos de España Categoría:Conferencista